Forever yours, never mine
by ViolinsCry
Summary: Rainbow Dash has strong feelings for one of the mane six, what happens when she finally confesses her feelings? (Paired fic to the followup story: Forever mine, never yours.)


They had been friends for years, for many many years. Rainbow Dash had always felt the closest to Fluttershy, but she always kept her feelings to herself. The pegasus had never shown anything more than friendship, and Dash wasn't going to press; Fluttershy was skittish enough as it was.

A few times, she'd almost slipped up. Almost said those three little words, harmless enough; but they could destroy a friendship in an instant. So, the blue pegasus would settle with being friends because it was better than not knowing the shy pony.

Days flew by, turning into weeks. Weeks rushed into months, and soon it had been another year with the rainbow maned pony hiding her feelings. Finally, she confided in Applejack about her feelings; but refused to take the orange pony's advice.

"Tell her."

She knew it was uncool and cowardly to not say anything; she just feel like the right time just yet. Just like it hadn't felt like the right time for the last several years.

"What in tarnation are ya' scared of, Dash?" The orange earth pony asked curiously, then realised the answer to her question. "Oh... yeah, that. Well, ya' gotta tell 'er one day."

Rainbow Dash sighed, her ears drooping slightly. "Yeah, I know."

"Don' fret, Rainbow Dash. Jus' wait for the right day. Least then you'll know right?" Applejack offered a smile.

"Yeah." Rainbow replied, twisting her mouth a little then allowed herself a smile. "Thanks Applejack." She hugged her friend. "Maybe I'll tell her soon."

Rainbow Dash's '_soon_' was another long 4 months. Pinkie Pie was throwing a birthday bash for Gummy, so of course all of her friends were invited. Upbeat, cheery music played and the six ponies danced around the toothless alligator who bobbed his head up and down in time with the beat. They formed a conga line, Pinkie Pie leading the line and Gummy at the end being dragged atop Fluttershy's long pink tail. She would turn and check on the pet every now and then, giggling in amusement at the sight of him happy perched on her tail.

Cookies, cupcakes, pies and of course the birthday cake were served during the night; all cooked by Pinkie Pie herself. Apple bobbing and pin the tail on the pony were played, and played a few times more before the party began to wind down as the moon rose higher into the night sky. They all helped Pinkie clean up after the party, the task taking a while. The leftovers went into Pinkie's mouth, no pony ever had any idea where she put all the food she ate. Hollow legs perhaps? Once the party had been cleaned up, the girls all wished Gummy a happy birthday once again before leaving Pinkie's home. They spent a few minutes chatting outside before breaking off and heading off towards their homes, except for the blue pegasus.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Wait up!" Rainbow Dash called, catching up to Fluttershy as she left the party.

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy smiled softly as the blue flier fell into step beside her.

"So..." Rainbow started, trying to act her normal cool, the butterflies in her stomach deciding otherwise. "Going home?" _Of course she's going home... Everypony is going home right now, except for me._

"Mmhmm." The yellow pegasus nodded, smiling. "That was a really fun party wasn't it? Pinkie Pie throws the best parties, and her birthday cakes are always so delicious."

"Yeah! Gummy looked like he was having a blast!" Rainbow replied, nodding in agreement. "Hey, do you want some company on the way home? I'm not really quite tired enough to sleep _just_ yet."

"Alright, let's fly, it's faster than walking." Fluttershy smiled a little wider as they both lifted off into the air.

It was a pretty short and uneventful flight back to Fluttershy's home, the two ponies landing in front of her door softly. The rainbow maned pegasus nibbled on her lower lip as Fluttershy opened the door, her head turning to look at the blue pony.

"Are you... are you okay Rainbow?" She asked quietly, noting the look on her friends face.

Rainbow Dash's normal coolness was replaced with nervousness. "I uh, I well..." She swallowed heavily. "I need to tell you something." _Just, take a breath. Calm yourself, you can do this!_

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked, moving a little closer to the nervous pony.

"I uh..." Dash stammered. "Uh... well, that is... I..." She stopped herself, and took a deep breath. "Well, you see..." _Why was this so hard?!_

"Do you want to come inside?" The yellow pegasus asked, concern on her brow.

Rainbow Dash shook her head vehemently. "No, no. It's fine, I just have to tell you." _Just say it already!_

Fluttershy nodded, leaving her door ajar. "Okay, so, what is it?"

The blue pegasus shook her head a little, to try and shake away the nerves. "Well... I uh, Fluttershy. That is..." _Damn it Dash, be cool! _"I'm in love with... " Her voice lowered as she spoke. "You."

The silence that followed Rainbow Dash's admission was deafening, neither pony saying anything for a good few minutes. They both kept their gazes averted, every now and then their eyes met before averting once again.

"Rainbow." Fluttershy finally broke the silence, her eyes darting from side to side a few times. "I... I do love you, dearly. You... you waited too long."

_I... waited too long? _

That was it. It was done. The deafening silence again returning between the pair. "Alright, then, well... I'll see you tomorrow." Rainbow managed to finally say, fighting back the prickling tears.

Fluttershy nodded awkwardly and went inside, leaving Rainbow Dash alone in the cool night. She turned wings and head drooping as she walked through the town, tears rolling down her face as she struggled to control her aching emotions. She wouldn't bring this up again. That way, at least Fluttershy wouldn't know that she had broken her best friends heart. However, Rainbow Dash still hoped that perhaps... some day... Fluttershy would change her mind.


End file.
